Prior devices have been developed for dispensing dough and the like wherein a cylindrical roller having dough receiving recesses dispenses separated dough masses as, for example, the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,777,178. Such prior devices lack the capability of dispensing dough with the speed and uniformity required in the operation of fast-food restaurants and provide little shaping. This is because hushpuppies, for example, in fast-food stores must be prepared in large quantities to meet rush hour requirements. The individual dough masses must all be placed in the cooking oil for deep fat frying within a relatively short period of time otherwise the first hushpuppies placed in the oil will be overcooked in relation to the last.
To reduce this problem, it has been proposed to provide additional dough receiving cavities circumferentially spaced around the roller. However, increasing the number of circumferential cavities limits the size thereof and the size of dough dispensed therefrom. Moreover, the number of dough receiving cavities formed around the circumference of the cylindrical molding means limits the speed at which the molding means may be rotated. This is because the flow characteristics of the viscous or mastic dough prevents the cavities communicating with the dough supply from receiving the dough fast enough to fill them as speed is increased. The size and shape of the desired dough mass and thus the dough cavity also limits the speed of the cylindrical mold. It has been found that by spacing additional cavities axially along the molding means rather than around the circumference of the molding means more rapid dispensing can be had for the more viscous mixtures. This has also been found to facilitate the rapid dispensing of larger dough masses.
Since it is necessary that scraper means enter the cavities to dislodge the dough masses it has heretofore been impractical to provide axially spaced cavities even if such had been contemplated by the prior art. To accommodate the rapid dispensing of dough mixtures of different viscosities, it is desirable to have the capability of changing the number of dough cavities and the speed at which the molding means is rotated conveniently without major alteration of the dispensing apparatus.
Another problem encountered with prior dispensing devices is in the support of the devices adjacent the cooking compartment of an associated appliance whereby the dispensing apparatus may be positioned closely adjacent the cooking compartment when in use and which may be folded out of the way when not in use. Moreover, if the dispenser is relatively distant to the cooking oil during dispensing, the dough elements produce excessive splashing of the grease which is dangerous to operating personnel and which creates cleaning problems. Most of the modern quick-food restaurants are limited in space and require that the cooking appliances be designed and installed in a minimum space while also mounted for convenient operation. It is, therefore, desirable that the dispenser be pivotably mounted near the cooking vessel and placeable therein only a short distance above the surface of the grease and well below the upper lip of the cooking vessel.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a dough dispensing apparatus for forming and dispensing a plurality of uniform dough masses in a rapid manner.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a support and dough dispensing apparatus whereby a dough dispensing device may be folded out of the way for storage and which may also be conveniently movable to a position closely adjacent a cooking compartment for rapidly dispensing dough masses therein.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing apparatus having a rotatable molding means with spaced dough receiving cavities and a stationary separator member between the spaced cavities for separating dough between the cavities to form a plurality of separate dough masses.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a dough dispensing apparatus having a rotatable molding means with spaced dough receiving cavities wherein the number of cavities may be easily varied without changing the other components of the dispensing device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support assembly for supporting and positioning a dough dispensing apparatus providing a pivotable movement of the dispensing device in horizontal and vertical planes so that the device may be positioned closely adjacent the cooking compartment for rapid dispensing of dough masses without splashing of grease therefrom.
Another important object of the invention is to provide faster dough forming and dispensing apparatus which is power operated to facilitate rapid uniform dough dispensing.